fragmenting_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Stonehelm
The Kingdom of Stonehelm Demonym: '''Stonehelmian ; Helmsman/woman '''Capital: '''Hightower '''Ruling Body: The Council of Three, The Council of Mages (Consisting of Soryn, Artovis Ravello and a yet unnamed mage) Coat of Arms: 'The image of a mountain rising to the skies, with three shields emblazoned above it. 'Description While many other kingdoms would boast their military might or their considerable wealth, Stonehelm would boast enlightentment, vigilance, independance and freedom. Even in times of old, the prospect of freedom from persecution drew immigrants from many of the surrounding countries. Among them were not only mages, but inventors, artists, artisans refugees, merchants - all gathered to form a nation with a deep love of freedom, and the great luxury of knowledge. The rich quarries and mines that dot the mountain range in this edge of the continent provided the necessary push, and still continuously support both the bustling cities and trade posts, as well as the villages that make use of the temperate climate in the areas of the kingdom where the soil is fruitful. The architects, scholars and inventors of Stonehelm are amongst the most famous, or infamous depending where one's from. With the aid of magic, insight into the workings of the world has flourished into the development of several innovative methods in the spheres of architecture, metallurgy and agriculture. Due to these developments, the kingdom can boast, despite the comparably small patches of tillable soil and the modest land that its borders encompass - a stable economy and a vibrant culture. The most outstanding feature of Stonehelm, however, are its mountains. They are rich enough in their bounty that they can support the entire kingdom via trade, but that is hardly the most astounding quality they have. The mountains have been refuge and home to many nations and races in the past and many secrets lie, waiting to be uncovered by those fortunate enough to know of their existence. 'Geography' Stonehelm is by territory the second-largest country on the continent, though a large portion of this territory is claimed by high mountains rising from the heart of the kingdom and to the east to the coast. As the mountain ranges reach the coastline, they prevent the humid masses of air from the sea to affect Stonehelm's climate overmuch and the helmsmen enjoy temperate climes, with only slightly more frequent and prolonged rain. There are a number of villages near the borders and further into the kingdom's territory. Though not overly large, the pastures and fields that the helmsmen have tended over the generations, aided by their understanding of agriculture and horticulture, have often yeilded quality and relatively high-quantity harvest and cattle. With Stonehelm not being nearly as heavily populated as the Potentate Empire, or the lands of the Nordic peoples, the helmsmen can mostly provide for themselves, and their established trade of minerals, granite and marble have assured their ability to import what they need in less fortunate seasons. 'Hightower' Hightower's ever been nestled at the very base of towering, craggy and mineral-rich mountains, as far back as anybody can remember. Ancient legends and local folklore speak of the very first stones being laid down centuries ago by the first settlers, over the remains of some other, ancient city. While it doesn't boast the same vast size as most other capitols on the continent, Hightower is indeed a sight to behold from afar. Its high walls, sturdy and designed by Stonehelm's traditionally apt architects. The city is a center for knowledge and the scholarly pursuits, housing one of few universities where young and old gather to be taught by experienced craftsmen and scholars. Perhaps the most distinguishing part of Hightower, is indeed, the vast spire that rises to be the highest structure in the city. It is the seat of power for the entire kingdom, where the Council of Mages meet to discuss important matters of news both from within and without their borders. It is said that the highest point of the tower is open to the elements, with only a cupola to shield the councilmen from rain and cold, as they meet 'round a single table. This is perhaps artful stylization as there are clearly windows that can be closed at the highest point. The tower also houses one of the scarce handful of institutions that practice and teach magic, as well as the various bureaucrats that serve to keep the kingdom's gears turning. With its broad streets and general cleanliness, Hightower is a pleasant place to live in, its guard, while not quite numerous are mostly disciplined and devoted to their duties. The city's particular prosperity is doubtlessly due to the quarries and mines nearby, that procure the kingdom's main export, metals, granite and marble. 'Silverpeak Keep' The center of military power on the borders of the kingdom, Silverpeak Keep is one among the three major garrisons along the borders of Stonehelm and one of two on the border with Borkstvo, this one in particular in the northwestern edge of Stonehelm. It's walls are high and made of angular stones hewn from the mountains at the heart of the kingdom. A fortress that is as efficiently developed by its architects, masons and builders as it is maintained by the soldiers stationed within. While with the entirety of its military might Stonehelm could not take even less militant neighbors, the armed men and women of this liberal patch of land are more than well equipped and trained to repel invaders in whatever force, from whatever direction. And such is, in fact, the function of Silverpeak Keep - to repel all invaders and welcome traders, wanderers, scholars and pilgrims. Rarely, if ever in Stonehelm's history, has an army ever marched out from the gates of the keep with war standards. 'Ardent Keep' More resembling a trading outpost than a fortress, Ardent keep nevertheless holds much historic significance for the nation. It is said that in the dawn of the kingdom, this keep was the home of the monarch that managed to claim the land and keep it free from hostile incursion for it to turn into a stable and independant country. It lies on Stonehelm's border with Estradee, at the very junction of the river Schist that flows into the sea to the east. Though it was once built with defense in mind, the keep nevertheless maintains a welcoming appearance for merchants and dignitaries coming from the north, with its cobbled streets and the pleasant architecture. The gates in particular are a work of art, as caravans and travelers would pass the broad bridge crossing the river, they would behold sturdy and large gates, decorated and reinforced at the same time, crafted in the image of a knightly figure holding a shield. 'The Citadel Dusk' At the western-most point of Stonehelm lies The Citadel Dusk, nestled in a crack of a mountain pass leading into the kingdom from the west and thus named for the red hue that the stones of its walls take when the sun sets. It is arguably almost as well defended as its sister keep to the north - Silverpeak - though it has seen more conflict than most in centuries past, as it is a structure, older than likely any other in Stonehelm's borders, built by a nation, or even a race, now extinct. Many suspect it was dwarves that laid its venerable stones, but few have found any evidence to support these legends. While Stonehelm has enjoyed centuries of relative peace, in its past, Citadel Dusk has repelled border skirmishes and invaders from the west, from more violent times that few people recall even today. 'History' 'The Legend of The Mage-King' There have been many empires and kingdoms throughout the ages and the continent's maps have drawn out a multitude of different borders over the years. Stonehelm's been one such independant seat for a long time indeed. Time has not been kind to the earliest days of Stonehelm's history, however, and most are content with this legend, passed down the generations. The tale has as many variations as any legend does, but all agree on one thing. Long ago, when the lands were turbulent and wild with warlords warring constantly over lands and riches, one man, with a heritage and origins that nobody seems to agree upon, rose up from Ardent keep to the north and staked his own claim of the lands that are now Stonehelm. The tale speaks of how this bold man gathered around him men and women from all walks of life with the promise of true freedom under one banner. With dedication, wit and the great power granted to him by his control over magic and powerful artifacts of old, the Mage-King fiercely defended his new home until finally, times of peace would come. Over time, it is said that this legendary hero's bloodline died out and gave way to the more recent kings and queens of Stonehelm. Over the centuries, this legend has served as the sturdy support upon which a kingdom comprised of immigrants would band together as a nation. 'The Council of Three' Around the time that the Cellish people began to congregate en masse into their homeland around 852 BB, the last recorded monarch of Stonehelm, Alvis the Silverbrowed made his peaceful abdication in favor of a council of mages. In these times, a civillian movement in Stonehelm was on the rise, proclaiming that a monarchy was against the equality and freedom that were at the core of the kingdom's culture, that no king should have to stand above the rest of the people. The movement itself had begun during the reign of Alvis's father, Onval of Hightower, who was a more rigid and unmoving ruler. In historical records it is said that a small band of protesters had gathered in Hightower's main square whilst the king was returning from a survey of the mines and quarries after a discovery of rich metals. Upon seeing the protesters, the king had become infuriated and ordered them all into the dungeons, severely punished with starvation and beatings. This violent outburst earned the movement much popularity among the populace and for several years, Stonehelm fell into disarray, which stretched from its economy, to its military as the people were divided, with those wishing for a removal of the monarch quickly becoming the majority. With his political stability declining along with that of Stonehelm, king Onval died a sick, weak and worried man in his bed, with only his two sons beside him. The two young heirs - Alvis and Albreck - were twins, with no record of which was born first, or named first, as the queen herself had passed away shortly after their birth. Advisors, bureaucrats, peasants and civilians each took the side of one of either heirs, which inevitably forced them into a duel to decide the fate of the throne. Albreck resigned on the day of the duel and no blood was shed. Despite this, Alvis's rule was still very fragile and the newly crowned king exiled his twin brother from the kingdom, to solidify his position. Left with a wobbling kingdom which was quickly becoming a target for invaders, the short year of Alvis's rule is a subject of much discussion. Some scholars speculate that Alvis was a weak man who merely turned the crown down in favor of a council of his court wizard advisors because he could not handle the responsibility of restabilizing the kingdom. Others speak in favor of him and label him a just and honorable ruler, who heard his people's plea and presented an alternative. The seat of the government was moved to the Silver Spire, the tower that rises within Hightower, and the palace that once served as the king's seat of power was converted into the city's main garrisson, housing a portion of Stonehelm's soldiers, as well as the dedicated guard force for the city. The original Council of Mages was consisted of the court wizards that king Onval held in his employ. In the dusk of their lives, the original councilmen decided that no-more than three were required to keep disputes at a minimum. They devised a series of tests, both for skill in magic and knowledge of politics, as well as more personal evaluations as the mages deemed it necessary for a councilman to hold Stonehelm's liberal culture close at heart. The five councilmen tested several promising mages and selected three to take their place. This practice has continued since then with either the whole council being replaced, or individual councilmen who wished to resign. 'Stonehelm the Wise' During the period of 820-790 BB, the Third Council of Mages took a direct interest in supporting the fledgling Cellish kingdom. One of the councilmen - Adarn Kollys - was of mixed cellish origins and was picked as the one to act as ambassador to the kingdom of Celland. Adarn's numerous visits to the cellish king Taog Dubach, as well as the encouragement of helmsmen scholars and historians to bring the bountiful treasures of knowledge of Stonehelm to Celland served to strengthen relations between the two nations and imprint some of Stonehelm's liberal views into the Manifesto of Celland. Since then, many councils have changed and the relations with Celland have undergone many changes as well, even threatening to completely cease when king Uallas Dubach of Celland legalized slavery in 389 BB. The current council during that period opted to remain uninvolved and allow the cellish to settle their own disputes, instead focusing on establishing a steadier trade in marble and other stones, metals or minerals to Estradee. Scholars often joke, however, that mages from the tower in that period gifted king Earnan with an enchanted bow to assure his rise to the cellish throne and avenge his father, who had previously attempted to overthrow Uallas. Whether or not this is true, however, still remains shrouded in mystery. Centuries later, when during the Cellish-Nordic wars, a dark time in Celland's history, Stonehelm once again remained overtly uninvolved, as their military might could not hope to match the nords in open conflict, especially with the upper-hand the nordic invaders had. Instead, the focus of Stonehelm's council was a more covert manner of aid, smuggling refugees fleeing from the war-torn kingdom, or smuggling out provisions to aid the king and his men nestled in a mountain keep. Legends surround that period with Stonehelm's mages as well, as it is speculated that they even took such radical steps to help refugees as to travel underwater through the sea. Some say by strange vessels, others say by floating on the surface on giant boats of ice and third still insist they were still under the water, but in bubbles of air. Again, there's little fact to be found to support these claims. Whether it's because they never occurred or because the mages know the meaning of subtlety, we'll likely never know. 'Stonehelm the Free' Within the following decades, Stonehelm's next council saw the rise of one Kastus, a proclaimed descendant of a deity. Many within Stonehelm's Silver Spire looked upon the upstart in his earliest days as merely an ambitious young mage, some even suspected some of the students that had dropped out of their magical education of going down this road. The seemingly unfriendly disposition toward magic that they observed in Kastus severely limited the means in which Stonehelm may have ever aided the rising emperor. For the most part, however, Stonehelm remained staunchly neutral, to the cricticism of many scholars of that age, as they "hid behind their high walls of stone, steel and sorcery". Nevertheless, Stonehelm was ever the home of opportune merchants who were more than optimistic to find more well-meaning markets to sell their various wares, be they weapons of war, various foods, spices and other valuables, as the nords were, by far and large, a very frightening figure in the eyes of helmsmen. Stonehelm continues its relatively stable trade relations with the Empire to this day, and one Artovis Ravello of the council in particular advocates the necessity of stable relations with Celland and Estradee, among other things such as peace with the province of Borkstvo and the continued exploitation of the rich Frankmark market for expensive stones and precious metals (as it's expected that they like fancy, expensive things). Though the sudden death of Kastus and the instability his death had wrought make both the council and the various guilds of tradesmen uneasy, they majority still feel that Stonehelm's independance is not threatened as of yet. Culture 'Religion' As far back as anybody can remember, Stonehelm's been the home of one of the most liberal and freedom-loving societies on the continent. Where other provinces are burdened with the religious scrutiny of the church and its inquisition, the citizens of Stonehelm enjoy a deep personal autonomy. No religion is prohibited, although no formal recognition of any religion's church has ever been allowed to establish itself within the kingdom. Be they pagans from any corner of the world, or pious followers of the widely-spread faith of the Empire, they are allowed to keep their religion without fear, as long as they do not break the laws and try and enforce any "anathema" that the official church of any given religion has imposed upon anything. 'Marriage' There are as many different types of marriage in Stonehelm as there are religions and faiths in the world, though the concept is considered something personal and informal in Stonehelm. As men and women enjoy the same rights within the borders of the kingdom, marriage usually consists of a contract that proclaims that the two spouses share their personal wealth, belongings and lodgings with each other. That is as far as the government of Stonehelm gets concerned with the matter. Category:Stonehelm